1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus for protecting an occupant of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus including an inflatable occupant restraint such as an air bag secured to a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inflatable vehicle occupant restraint such as an air bag is used to restrain a vehicle occupant in the event of sudden deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision. An air bag is typically folded and stored in a housing secured to a portion of the vehicle such as the instrument panel. In the event of sudden deceleration, an inflator is actuated to supply inflation fluid under pressure to the air bag. The air bag inflates to restrain the vehicle occupant.
A portion of the air bag is connected with the housing to retain the air bag in position in the vehicle. It is known to connect an air bag with a housing by a retaining ring secured to the air bag. It is also known to connect portions of the material of an air bag directly to a housing.